megilotfandomcom-20200216-history
Ally Flame
Ally Flame is the fire-powered heroine of Megiot. Hailing for Arcanie Islands, she works to fight crime and help restore the universe of Megilot, in the coming of age tale of Megilot. Personality: Ally is known as serious, responsible, and a natural leader. She is very good in nature. She has a strong moral compass and believes it is her purpose to help others and make a stance for good. She is very young, but brave. She also is very serious at times, very focused for the goal of doing something to make a change. Her demeanor is confident. She is someone who when she puts her trust in people, she really does. She is aware of her emotions and feelings and cares a lot, as seen in Episode 20 with Brendan Cohert, but tries to keep herself on the bright side. At school, she keeps to herself other than her friends, and doesn't worry too much about fitting in. She is aware of health and wellness, and tries her best to take care of herself. Appearance: Ally is a half-Japanese, half-German girl from Rushing, Amoela (made up place outside of U.S.). She has brown hair, from caramel (season 1-4) to medium, burnt off brown (season 5), and very dark brown. She is slender in figure but muscular. Her iconic eyes are a hazel-ish, golden color. She has light freckles. She is usually seen wearing athletisure, sports bras, leggings, athletic jackets, sporty clothes, skater clothes, or hipster/pacsun style clothing. She has a very popular, highly requested fashion style. She also owns a lot of shoes, ranging from brown sandals to sneakers to slippers. Relationships: Brendan Cohert-Nagasaki: Ally first officially meets Brendan on their mission in Episode (75). Ally is interested in him and does a double take when she first sees him, as he is a teenager and a cute hapa. They work together on the mission with two other characters. They grow in a friendship on the trip with a little bit of romantic tension. Throughout the stress of the mission, they lean on each other for support. They become close and cuddle. After the mission ends, they grow in their romantic feelings, but things end and they are separated due to location. Ally is upset, but moves on. Eventually, she runs into him again in episode (104) as she is running errands in Stonewall. She sees him, and they make up. Finally having the courage, he asks her on a date and they hang out. They go on top of a cliff and talk about their feelings. They share their first kiss. They decide to date in Megilot. He appears every now and then in some episodes, but not all of them. Brendan and Ally eventually realize that they both have double lives, and attend the same school. They end up dating in person as well, and become even closer. Nearing graduation from high school, Ally breaks up with Brendan, when she finds out that he wanted to go to college, but was considering staying in Megilot because of Ally. She does not want him to do that, so she breaks up with him. In season 7, they end up reuniting at random, as Ally is in Colorado for a break after Megilot shuts down. Brendan is attending university in Colorado, the same school he decided to end up going to. She develops a crush on him again and falls for him. They end up dating, much more mature, four years later, in the real world. This is the series where they are all on Earth, and this follows their relationship. They end up getting engaged and marrying, having a child. When Ally is cut from the rocks after the first Cinderella Marie Crawford Cindy and Ally have a close, amicable gal-pal friendship. Cindy is someone Ally calls on often for help. Iris Evergreen Ivy and Ally are best friends in high school. Ivy is someone Ally can trust, as she often talks to her when she has something stressful going on. Elektra Anderson Ally and Elektra do not see things eye to eye all the time, as they are both strong, but eventually smooth things out. They both have feelings for Brendan, and Brendan is confused between the two of them. Eventually though, that doesn't stop their relationship, as it is all a misunderstanding. Ally and Elektra are friends. Terrance Cruz Ally and Terry hang out with the whole gang at Ivy's party. Jericho